Technical Field: The invention further provides a method of monetary transaction processing that is generally applicable and not limited by the type of monetary transaction involved. This invention relates generally to method of streamlining the acknowledgement of a multiplicity of monetary transactions made at a plurality of remote locations to recipients thereof, and device and system therefor.